Times Have Changed And So Have I
by XoxO Music In Me xoXO
Summary: AU. She was an ordinary girl. He was anything but an ordinary guy. Will the love between to friends be rediscovered, or will his jerkiness get in the way? TG CT SZ RM KJ. R


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **AU.Gabriella and Troy were best friends for 9 eight years. As Troy became more popular, he left Gabriella behind, not caring about her feelings. After a huge falling out in the beginning of 9th grade, Troy and Gabriella broke all ties of friendship. Years have gone by and Gabriella hasn't changed a bit; however, Troy has become a player, egomaniac, and all-around jerk. They barely speak; sometimes Troy even makes fun of Gabriella. Will Gabriella be able to get her friend back, when she starts tutoring him? Will Troy revert back to his old ways? Or keep on being the monster he has become? More importantly, will they start having feelings towards each other?

* * *

_Times Have Changed And So Have I_

**Chapter 1: **Two Different Worlds (Prologue)

Sixteen-year-old Gabriella Montez was just a normal girl. She wasn't popular, but according to Brooke, 'What was popular, and who got to define it anyway?' Gabriella Montez wasn't popular, however she was definitely not a nerd; she was just an ordinary girl attending Tree Hill High.

It was Saturday night and Gabriella was alone-again. It wasn't that she didn't have friends, she did, and sadly they always had family stuff over the weekends. Taylor and Sharpay since seventh grade. They did everything together from shopping and doing homework, to tutoring (Yeah, they were tutors, but hey it paid) to hot tubing in Gabriella's backyard. They were three of a kind and very inseparable.

Sighing, Gabriella got up from her couch and decided where she would go. She wrote a quick note to her parents, telling them where she would be. However Brooke doubted they would even come home. Leslie and John Montez. If you looked absentee parents up in the dictionary, they would be there.

She grabbed her 'knock-off' coach purse and headed for the front door. She glanced at her neighbor's house; his car was gone, as usual. Troy was never home. He never had time for anything but partying and basketball.

"Dammit!" Gabriella cursed, as she realized her car wasn't in the driveway. Her parents most likely took it on one of their Saturday night booze trips.

"Unbelievable," Gabriella grumbled, "Forget I even live here. Thanks Leslie. Thanks John." She was never really noticed by her parents. Sometimes they even called her by the wrong name. When her parents were out yachting, and drinking, they were usually traveling, so Gabriella was usually home alone 24/7. Over the years Gabriella had become completely independent. Sometimes, she had little help from her friends.

Gabriella sighed. She had a very long walk ahead of her. Gabriella slipped on her iPod headphones and began walking down the sidewalk. She was cold. She was afraid-after all, she had to walk a mile when it was like pitch-black outside-. She was lonely. One thing was for sure Gabriella Montez was truly alone. Gabriella Montez had no one.

* * *

Troy Bolton was anything but normal. He was the star of the basketball team, the East High Wildcats. Thus, he ruled East High. Easily, he and his best friend, Chad were the most popular people in school. They could care less about studying; they spent all their time hooking up with girls, partying, and playing basketball. All the girls threw themselves at Troy, so he could have anyone he wanted. Troy Bolton had the perfect life. In his eyes nothing could go wrong.

"Troy!" Chad shouted, walking up to him, very tipsy, "Here man!" Chad said, handing his brother a shot. Troy gladly accepted. "On 3! 1…2…3!" They both downed the shot instantly, sending the burning liquid down there throats.

Several chugged beers and tequila shots later, Troy and Chad were very, very drunk. The red haired Rachel had dragged Chad on the dance floor. "I'll be back for more later! Promise!" Chad laughed, slurring all his words.

"Troy!" Christina-a cheerleader- whined, "You promised you'd dance with me…Remember?" she seductively said, stroking her hand on Troy's hard, toned chest.

"You know," Troy stated, moving his face dangerously close to hers, "I never break a promise." She smiled, and led Troy to the crowded dance floor.

Troy grinded his body hard on hers. It was like an art form to Troy. He could hook up on the dance floor without actually hooking up.

Soon Troy was dancing with two girls, beads of sweat dripping off his forehead.

Troy danced with every girl. In a matter of songs had moved from girl to girl, grinding each very hard as he did so. Troy was never alone. Troy Bolton was the ultimate player.

* * *

Gabriella quietly walked into the library. It had taken her thirty minutes to get there. Now all Gabriella wanted to do was read.

Searching the shelves for a book, Gabriella wondered what her friends were doing. She wondered what her parents were doing. Hell, Gabriella even wondered what Troy was doing. She highly doubted that any of them would be caught dead in a library on a Saturday night.

"Ah Ha!" Gabriella exclaimed, pulling _The Winter of Our Discontent_ of the shelf. It had been her favorite book since she was ten, her and Lucas always used to read it together.

Reading had always come natural to Gabriella. She was always a heavy and advanced reader. When she was younger, she and Troy would always devour books, spending hours at the library at a time. In fact, Gabriella spent so much time at the library, all the librarians knew her personally. Reading was like the only steady thing in Gabriella's life; it had reminded her of happy times. Troy Bolton. Even though they weren't friends anymore, Troy had gotten her into reading.

_Flashback _

_"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, "I'm only six!" She shoved six fingers in his face, which made him chuckle, "Do we have to read?"_

_"Come on Ella!" Troy encouraged with a toothless grin, "You are going to love it, trust me." Troy pulled out Robin Hood and patted Gabriella's back._

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!"_

"_Gabriella," Troy warned, "Try it."_

"_Fine," Gabby whined, giving in, "But if I don't like this, it is your fault!" Gabriella stated pointing her little finger at him, "But I will try it for you."_

"_Good." Troy smiled. Together the two read the first few chapters of Robin Hood. As much as Gabriella hated to admit it, she loved it. _

"_What do you think, Ella?" Troy asked, having a feeling what she would say._

"_I guess," Gabby started quietly, "I guess it's not so bad." She finished smiling a little. _

"_Told you so Ella!" Troy said smirking, "I'm always right!" He stated matter of factly. _

"_Gosh Troy!" She said shoving him, "You are such a boy!" With that the two burst out into laughter, believing the friendship would last forever._

_End Flashback_

Ever since than Gabriella read a lot; however, tonight she was finding it really hard to read. She couldn't stop thinking about Troy, who she guessed never thought of her.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were best friends until the beginning of eighth grade. They had grown up neighbors and Gabriella had practically lived at the Bolton house. Troy was like her brother.

They did everything together. They were actually closer than Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella were now. They ran together, they read together, they always hung out together, they walked together, they eat together, and they did everything together. Gabriella even helped them practice for basketball season. Gabriella and Chad were close, but no one was as close as Gabriella and Troy.

At the beginning of the summer before ninth grade, Troy's father, Jack, started to push them into basketball. Troy started to ditch her. They had new basketball friends and cheerleader friends. They didn't really want to hang out with her anymore. They hung out less frequently and Gabriella started to feel lonely. However, she was determined to keep a friendship with them. That was until the beginning of ninth grade.

_Flashback _

_Gabby was ready for he first day of high school. She, and Troy were all going to walk to school together. She glanced once more in the mirror: She had on a miniskirt, with a light pink lacy cami. Her hair was straightened and she had just the right amount of makeup on. She walked outside and looked over to the Bolton house._

_Troy was standing around talking to some of his basketball and cheerleader friends. Gabriella walked up to him, being her usual cheery self and gave him a hug. Her warm eyes were met with cold ones. She slowly backed up from Troy._

"_Hey Troy." Gabriella said, her voice filled with happiness, "Are you ready to walk to school?" All of Troy's friends shot him weird looks. _

_Troy looked at Gabriella; she looked happy and cheerful, as always, that's one of the things he loved about him. He wanted more than anything to walk with Gabriella-So did Chad-, but he couldn't he had a reputation to keep up._

"_No, sorry Ella." Troy said lamely, noticing how Gabriella's face fell._

"_Well why not?" Gabriella asked, clearly confused, "You promised. Troy Bolton never breaks a promise" She added._

_Gabby wasn't making this easy. "Easy," Troy said, "trying to make her go away. He could apologize later, "I don't hang out with losers like you!" He snarled. Gabriella gasped and suddenly felt tears sting her eyes. Troy, upon seeing her face immediately felt guilty. "Go be with your own kind." He smirked. _

_All of his friends started to laugh, even Chad. "Good one Troy!" Chad said, fake laughing._

_Gabby had enough. They had ditched her all summer, for what, these jerks. She wasn't going to take it anymore. _

"_Go screw yourself Troy!" Gabriella yelled, Troy looked taken aback for a second, but then he covered it up, "You too Chad! This friendship is over!" She continued to scream, a few tears streaming down her tanned face, "and I feel like I don't even know you anymore! I'm not even sure I want to get to know you anymore!" Gabriella finished, walking away with her head held high. She wanted so badly for them to come after her._

_Troy wanted to go after her, so badly. He wanted to apologize, and beg for their friendship back. He wanted to beg for a second chance. It took every once of strength in his body not to go after her._

_Gabriella walked very slowly; silently praying they'd chase her. _

_They never did. _

_End Flashback_

Gabriella felt herself tense up. She hated Troy and Chad; yet, she missed them so much. 'Stop thinking about them!' she thought, 'they are not in your life anymore!'

Gabriella slowly rose out of her seat. What was the use of going to a library if you weren't going to read? She had a long walk ahead of her anyway. She popped in her headphones again, and head for the door. The night air hit her hard, and she knew no one could feel as lonely as she was feeling.

* * *

Troy and Chad threw back another three beers. Troy knew in the back of his head, that he should stop, but it tasted so good. A smiling Chad handed him a vodka bottle. Oh, they would be having fun tonight. No one could feel better than Troy Bolton tonight.

* * *

Okay, so there was the Prologue! I know it was kind of descriptive, but it gets better! Be nice, this is my first HSM fanfiction… If I get lots of reviews, than the next chapter should be up soon. I worked really hard on this, so please review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!! 


End file.
